The present disclosure generally relates to a vibration dampening device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a gas flow valve that includes a vibration dampening device to reduce the oscillations and vibrations created by the flow of gas around a movable valve member.
In many mechanical ventilators used with patients to assist breathing, a supply of breathing gas is supplied to the patient from a bellows driven by a pressurized supply of gas. During operation of the ventilator, one or more check valves are positioned between the supply of gas and the bellows. During the inspiratory phase of breathing, the supply of gas is provided to the bellows to cause the bellows to deflate and thus provide breathing gas to the patient. When an inspiratory gas flow valve opens, gas flows past a valve member in the gas flow valve and toward the bellows. Although the flow of gas is relatively constant, variations in the flow rate can create oscillation in the movement of the valve member. The oscillations created by the flow of gas around the valve member can create fluctuations in the fluid stream. These fluctuations are sensed at downstream monitoring locations within the ventilation system and can affect the operation of the ventilation system.
Previously available devices have been used to reduce the amount of vibrations and fluctuations in the gas flow. One of these prior art devices is referred to as a dash pot, which is a bulky item and functions as shock absorbers. Since the dash pots can be both bulky and expensive, it is oftentimes undesirable to include a dash pot in a ventilator.